Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban
by DarthAngelusPotter
Summary: The third part of my version of the Harry Potter books. Check "Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone" for more information. This is Harry's third year at Hogwarts and I'm upping the rating because of the language. I'd also like to remind everyone that my version of the HP books will end with Harry/Hermione. Enjoy!
1. A Dull Summer

**A Dull Summer**

Lily Potter sighed as she woke up. It took her a few seconds to realise there was someone in her bedroom, whispering something. She quietly stretched her arm, looking for James. Then, Lily remembered that her husband wasn't there. He hadn't been there for two months. The ginger woman opened her eyes and looked around.

"Harry?", she whispered, surprised. Her eldest son smiled softly at her.

"Sorry, Mum, I didn't mean to wake you. I heard Dalia from my room, so I came here to check on her.", Harry quietly said. Lily got up and walked over the little crib. Her daughter had been born three weeks after James had run away. He had, of course, sent her a letter, apologising for not being there.

"Does she need anything?", she asked her son, trying to forget the pain she felt whenever she thought of James. Harry shook his head.

"Mum, are you all right?", he whispered. As she started saying that she was, he interrupted her. "I know you were thinking of Dad. You always have that look on your face when you think of him."

"What look?", she questioned. Harry blushed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Good night.", he said, quickly leaving the room. Lily slowly walked toward her mirror and examined her reflection.

"What look?", she numbly repeated.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with Mum.", Harry told his brother. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You keep saying that as if I didn't know!", he exclaimed. "I _know_, Harry! I live here too! I see her everyday!"

"Well, we need to do something.", Harry muttered.

"What can we do, though?", Matthew whispered. "I mean, in two weeks, we're both going to Hogwarts. What do you plan on doing? Staying home? Telling Uncle Remus to babysit Mum?"

"We could ask him to help her with Dalia...", he suggested. His brother shook his head and he sighed. "It'd never work, I know. I don't understand why Mum doesn't want any help with Dalia, though."

"Are you really that daft, Harry?", Matthew asked. "Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius helped her with us, of course, but it was Dad who was always right beside her. And now he's gone and she's all alone."

"She's not alone.", Harry growled at his brother, but he knew he had a point. "I see what you mean, though.", he added softly.

"Poor Dalia.", Matthew muttered. "Dad's gone, Uncle Sirius is gone, you and I will be gone and Mum has gone mental. Thank Merlin for Uncle Remus."

"Mum hasn't gone mental.", Harry slapped the back of his brother's head. "And seriously, '_mental_'? You've been spending too much time with Ron."

"Shut up, Harry.", the younger boy said, blushing a little. "And if Mum hasn't gone mental, then what do you call it?"

"She's just sad, Matt. She's sad, she's feeling lonely and she misses Dad.", he paused for a few seconds. "And Dalia's poop smells like shit.", Harry finished, with a silly grin. Matthew laughed at that.

"Because yours smells like roses, right?", he chuckled.

* * *

Harry and Matthew weren't the only ones who were worried about Lily. Remus had silently watched as his friend went from a vibrant, energetic woman to a zombie. Lily Potter had stopped laughing, and all she did was take care of her daughter. And cry. Remus had expected her to feel sad for being away from her husband, but her behaviour was something else. He couldn't let it go any further, he told himself. Remus got up from his chair, took his wand and Apparated to the Potters'.

"Hello, Lils.", he greeted her when he found her in the kitchen, sitting by herself. She gave him a tiny smile. It was pitiful. "Lily. We need to talk."

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me, Remus.", Lily said. It had been dry and void of emotion, but Remus chuckled, surprised. He couldn't remember the last time she had made a joke.

"It's not that I don't love you, Lily, I just think we should see other people.", he replied smoothly. She shook her head, a real smile on her face. Remus sighed. "Lily. You're not well."

"And don't you think that I know that?", she rudely asked him. The werewolf was even more surprised at that. He had expected her to deny everything, of course, but he certainly hadn't expected her to use that tone with him. "I'm not stupid, Remus. I know what depression is."

"I see.", Remus whispered. "Well, I'm glad you're aware of your problem.", he said. "Now we need to do something about it."

"Yes, we do, don't we?", Lily said, sounding as if she didn't care either way. Remus took her hand.

"I care about you, Lily. And I love you as if you were my sister. But I won't be here anymore and the thought of leaving you like this scares me.", he told her. That finally caught her attention.

"You're leaving?", she repeated. Remus saw tears in her eyes and he felt his heart breaking.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered. "I've been offered a good job. I couldn't say no.", Lily tried to smile, but she failed miserably.

"Congratulations, Remus.", she sobbed. There was no point in hiding anymore, she thought, and she let the tears stream down her face. Her friend hugged her and held her as she cried for a few minutes. Once she had regained enough control of her emotions, Lily looked at Remus. "What's this wonderful job that's taking you away from my family?", she asked, trying to make a joke.

"It's a wonderful job that's taking me to where some of your family is.", Remus replied, a smile on his face. Lily raised her eyebrows. "You're looking at the new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor."

"Remus!", she exclaimed. "That's perfect!", she hugged him again. "It's what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is.", the werewolf replied softly. "But we still need to figure out what to do with you, Lils. You have to take care of a baby and you can't do that if you're going to continue like this.", Lily looked down, her cheeks blushing and more tears coming out of her eyes.

"I can't believe I let myself reach this point.", she whispered to herself. Remus shook his head.

"You're a very intelligent woman, Lily. And a very intelligent woman once told me that we can't control our feelings, but can accept them and learn from them.", he smiled kindly at her. She smiled back.

"That woman _does_ sound very intelligent.", she chuckled. He took her hand.

"Lily, you helped me when nobody else noticed how much I was suffering. Allow me to do the same for you. I beg you.", Remus pleaded. Lily nodded, unable to say anything else.

* * *

"Hello, cubs.", Remus said, entering the living room and finding the two Potter boys reading. "Studying already?", he asked, surprised.

"Just reading about this new broom. It's called Firebolt and it's amazing!", Harry exclaimed. Remus laughed lightly.

"You truly are James's sons.", he muttered. The two boys grinned in response. "So how do you feel about Hogwarts this year?"

"I have lots of plans.", Harry replied. "We must win the Quidditch Cup this year. And there's the study group, of course. I also want to ask McGonagall about taking the Animagus course."

"What?", Matthew shouted. Remus was just as surprised. "You never told me that!"

"It's just something I've been thinking about.", Harry quietly said.

"Well, I'm sure Minerva will be delighted to know that you're interested in that. She's always complained that her students lacked the interest needed for becoming an Animagus. Of course, she didn't know there were three illegal Animagi in her classroom.", Remus winked, before turning to the younger Potter boy. "How about you, Matthew?"

"I just want to go to Gryffindor Tower already!", he whined. "And I also want to know who the new Professor is.", Matthew added. Remus grinned.

"Well, cubs, you're just looking at him.", he said. Harry and Matthew gasped.

"No way!", Matthew shouted.

"Uncle Remus, that's awesome! You'll be the best professor ever!", Harry exclaimed. Then, he winked. "But don't tell McGonagall I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me, cub!", Remus laughed as the boys hugged him.

"Uncle Remus?", the older Potter boy whispered.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Congratulations. You really deserve this.", Remus felt tears in his eyes, but he let the boys go and lightly slapped Harry's arm.

"You keep getting sappier and sappier, don't you?", he chuckled, shaking his head. _They really are James and Lily's sons_, he thought.

* * *

AN: Hello! I'm really excited about this fic, I've had too many ideas about it in the past month and I can't believe I'm finally writing it! I'd like to thank everybody who's been with me so far. It's been a long journey and we still have a long way to go, so I appreciate all the reads and reviews. I actually have my stories stats bookmarked, so I keep checking how many people have read them and I almost piss myself with excitement when I get an email with a new review... Yes, I'm THAT bad. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this story, it'll be by far the most different one, but I think that it might make it very interesting. Also, I've decided to cut most of the Summer holidays... I wrote a bit of them in the first two stories and I was bored, so I'll just send them to Hogwarts as soon as possible. And that's it!


	2. Leaving Home

**Leaving Home**

Harry sighed as he finished packing his things. He was happy to be going back to Hogwarts, despite the fact that he had faced Voldemort in the two years he had been there, but he was still worried about his mother. Lily had told her sons five nights earlier that she had decided to go to therapy and that she'd get better. Harry and Matthew had smiled and congratulated her for doing it. However, after they had said good night to their mother, they met in Harry's room and talked about it.

"Do you really think that therapy is going to help her?", Matthew asked. Harry frowned, considering the question.

"Well, I'm sure it'll help her.", he slowly said. "I'm not sure if that's all that it will take to get her back on her feet, though."

"And it doesn't help that Uncle Remus will be at Hogwarts.", his brother added. Harry nodded.

"But I talked to Nev, and Aunt Alice is going to visit Mum as much as possible.", he replied. "She needs new friends.", he whispered.

"And where do you expect to find friends for Mum?", Matthew questioned. He was surprised when Harry gave him a big smile.

"I have an idea."

One day later, Harry was throwing a big party to his friends from the study group. Their parents had also been invited. Lily had quickly seen right through Harry's idea was, but, deciding it couldn't hurt to meet new people, she had enjoyed making new friends. She now had plans to meet Mrs. Patil and Mrs. Goldstein every Wednesday, Mrs. Weasley would be visiting every Monday and Friday to help with Dalia and Mr. McMillan was more than happy to introduce Lily to Jiggers, one of the owners of the apothecary where Hogwarts students bought their ingredients for Potions, so she could consider a less time-consuming job if she wanted to stay home with Dalia.

Harry sighed again as he thought of Potions. It was good that Snape didn't act like he'd like to murder Harry a thousand times, but his professor had started visiting Lily a lot in the past two weeks. It had been rather disturbing for the thirteen-year-old boy to enter the kitchen for breakfast and run his face into his Potions professor's chest.

Shuddering at the memory, Harry heard the door of his bedroom been opened. He turned around and saw his brother grinning like a maniac. Harry rolled his eyes, sat down on his bed and raised his eyebrows at Matthew. The boy's grin got even wider, which Harry didn't know was possible.

"What have you done?", he slowly asked his younger brother.

"I got myself a pet.", Matthew replied, his cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Say what now?", Harry said. "A pet? What pet? How?"

"Well... I was in Mum's bedroom, wishing good night to Dalia, when I saw Napoleon below her crib."

"Napoleon?", Harry repeated, laughing. His brother blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with the name Napoleon!", Matthew exclaimed. "You're just jealous that I have a pet and you don't.", he added. Harry shook his head, still chuckling.

"And where's this mysterious Napoleon?", he asked.

"He's in my bedroom, getting ready for his first trip on Hogwarts Express. I gave him some cheese."

"Cheese?", Harry questioned, confused. Then, he realised what it meant. "Matthew! Napoleon is a rat? Why would you even want a rat as your pet?"

"Oh, shut it, Harry.", Matthew huffed. "Your best friend's pet is a frog. You don't get to judge me."

"Oi! I'll have you know that Trevor is...", Harry started, but stopped and sighed. "Fine, you have a point, Trevor's boring."

"Exactly.", the younger boy said. Then, he sat down next to his brother. "Do you think Mum will be fine?", he quietly asked. Harry sighed.

"We did all we could.", he replied. "And we'll write to her everyday. That way, she'll never feel alone."

"Everyday?", Matthew whined. Harry punched his brother's shoulder. "Ow! All right, all right, we'll write everyday. You bloody bastard.", he muttered as he left the room.

"Napoleon.", Harry chuckled before he took his suitcase downstairs.

* * *

Lily woke up and sighed. Harry, Matthew and Remus were going to Hogwarts and she'd be alone. _No, Lily, you won't be alone_, she told herself. As she repeated that in her mind a thousand times, the ginger woman got up and checked on her daughter. Dalia was still sleeping, snoring slightly. Lily smiled.

"It could be a lot worse, couldn't it, sweetheart?", she whispered to the baby. Then, she went downstairs. It was time to make breakfast and wake the boys up. However, when she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find her sons and Remus already in there. She was even more surprised to find Snape standing in a corner.

"Severus?", she asked, confused.

"Lily.", the man replied, clearly uncomfortable around the others. "I'd like to have a word with you.", still unsure of what he was doing in their house so early and on a very important days for her children, Lily simply nodded and left the kitchen with him.

"I don't trust him.", Harry growled. Remus chuckled.

"You truly are your father's son. Although... James and Sirius used to call him Snivellus and they tormented him for years.", he quietly said. "I hope you never do anything like that."

"Don't worry, Uncle Remus.", Harry quickly responded. "Anyway, I should go to my room and get my broom.", and he got up, eager to know what Snape wanted with his mother. He heard voices coming from their library. Taking advantage of the fact that the door was slightly open, Harry quietly looked inside of the room. And his heart stopped beating.

Snape had just pulled Lily by the arm and kissed her in the mouth.

"Severus!", Lily gasped, pushing him away immediately.

"Lily, don't be silly. You don't have to be alone. Potter will never be the man you deserve, he's left you for an adventure with Black. I'll always be with you, I promise you.", Snape said, his eyes focused on Lily's green eyes. Harry noticed his mother was silently crying.

"Severus, I love James with all my heart. Yes, he can be immature sometimes, but he did what he had to do to protect his friend. And that's one of the things I love the most about him. His loyalty to his friends.", she whispered. Snape snorted.

"You call that protecting his friend? Seriously, Lily? I thought you were smarter than that.", he sneered. Lily shook her head.

"I think you should leave.", she firmly told him. Her old friend widened his eyes, clearly surprised at her reaction.

"I'm sorry, Lily. We should talk about this. You're not considering your options. Why do you want to be lonely, waiting for Potter when you don't even know where he is, when he'll be back and what he's doing?", Snape asked her, taking her hands. Lily pulled them away and took a step back.

"I love my husband, Severus.", she said coldly. Snape stared at her just as coldly. Harry could feel the tension in the air.

"You will always choose him, won't you?", he whispered. Lily nodded, her tears making it impossible for her to speak. "You're pathetic. I'm a new man now. I'm not the stupid teenager who called you a... _that_. I finally am what I should've been all those years ago. Lily, we can be together.", he pleaded. Harry shook his head and, with a deep breath, entered the room.

"Enough.", he said. The boy was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. Inside, he was screaming. "She asked you to leave.", Harry told Snape, looking at his cold, black eyes.

"Your mother and I need to talk. Leave us.", Snape muttered.

"No.", Lily whispered, cleaning her tears with her hands. "Harry's right. And you, Severus... You're wrong. You're not the man you should've been all those years ago. The man you should be would be happy to be my friend and would support me during this difficult moment in my life.", she sobbed.

"That's what I'm trying to do. You're not accepting my help. You're not accepting me in your life. Listen to me, Lily.", Snape tried again to take her hands, but she quickly stepped away from him. "Lily.", his voice cracked. "Don't throw us away. Not again. I won't leave you alone like Potter did. Isn't that what you want?", Lily just cried at that. Harry pulled Snape by his robes and shoved him away from his mother.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be half the man my father is.", Harry coldly said. Snape's face got paler than usual. With an angry look at Harry, he pushed the boy and turned back to Lily.

"Don't be stupid, Lily. Why raise three children by yourself while Potter is having fun with his friend when you can have _me_ by your side?", he asked her.

"Severus.", Lily whispered. She cleared her throat. "I'm in a bad place right now and I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to take advantage of that.", she said, her voice stronger. "We're finally friends again. Don't throw it all away for something that will never happen.", Snape huffed at that.

"Fine.", he muttered. He gave her a curt nod, shot Harry another angry look and Apparated. Lily took Harry's hand and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Matthew and Remus entered the room.

"We're running late!", Matthew whined.

"Come on, you two.", Remus told Harry and Lily. "Where's Severus?"

"He had to leave.", Harry quietly said when his mother didn't answer. "And so do we.", he added, shaking his head and going to his bedroom.

* * *

"You're taking the train too, Uncle Remus?", Matthew asked the werewolf as they Apparated to Platform 9 ¾. The man just shrugged with a smile on his lips.

"Why not, cub?", he chuckled.

"Harry, can I have a word?", Lily asked her son. With a tiny nod, he walked away from his brother and Remus. His mother sighed. "I know that Severus crossed many lines this morning, but he still is my friend. I hope you understand that and, most importantly, respect my decision."

"Why do you still want to be friends with him? He's a creep.", Harry said, feeling annoyed. To his surprise, Lily smiled softly.

"If there's one thing that I've always admired in your father, Harry, even when I was sure I hated him, is the fact that he understands how important friendships are and that, sometimes, you have to swallow your pride and forgive your friends for their mistakes.", she took his hand. "When Severus called me a Mudblood all those years ago, I turned my back on him. I shouldn't have, but I was young and didn't know how to deal with it. I'm older now and I'm willing to try harder now to keep his friendship. He may be strange sometimes, but he's a good friend.", Harry sighed.

"I don't see it, Mum.", he told her. "But I can respect your decision.", Harry added, offering his mother a smile. Lily smiled back.

"That's all I ask.", she hugged him. "Now go on. I don't want you to be late and miss your train."

After Matthew hugged Lily and she told him to behave, the Potter boys boarded on the train. Remus promised he'd take care of them and the woman thanked him, giving him a long hug. Harry and his brother quickly found a compartment and waved at their mother until the train started moving and they couldn't see her anymore.

"This is it, Matt. Your first trip to Hogwarts. Excited?", Harry asked him. The boy grinned.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this!", he exclaimed.

* * *

Five minutes later, their compartment was full. Neville and Justin were talking about a new plant Neville's parents had bought him during the holidays, a Motherwort. Ron and Seamus were telling Dean and Blaise what they were planning on buying at Zonko's, the joke shop in Hogsmeade. Lavender wanted to know everything about the trip that Parvati and Padma had taken with their parents, and the Patil twins were more than happy to share all the details. Matthew noticed his brother and Hermione quietly speaking to each other. With a sigh, he left the compartment, hoping to find another First-Year.

"Wait, he kissed her?", Hermione whispered, clearly in shock. Harry nodded.

"And he kept trying to convince her to leave my Dad and be with him instead.", he whispered back, looking around. All of his friends were only paying attention to their own conversations. "Don't tell the others, please.", Harry asked her. "I'm telling Nev later, but I'd rather keep this as a secret.", Hermione smiled.

"Of course, Harry. And how's your mother?", she frowned. "Is she still...?", the boy sighed.

"Depressed?", he offered. "Yes. I'm worried, Hermione.", he quietly said. "I don't want her to feel that she's alone, but Snape certainly didn't help with his stupid speech.", Hermione took his hand.

"Your mother is a very intelligent woman. Even though she can't control what she feels, I'm sure she perfectly understands what is happening to her. And your party was a very good idea.", she complimented him. Harry felt himself blushing a little. "She made plans with other people and my Mum told me she'll give her call at least once a week. You really did all you could do, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione.", he replied. "And thanks for talking to me about all this.", Harry smiled at her. She smiled back and let go of his hand.

"What are friends for?", she asked him. Harry gave her a silly grin.

"I thought your job was to help me whenever Voldemort is around.", he chuckled. Hermione slapped his shoulder.

"Harry James Potter, that is not funny!", she exclaimed, but she was smiling.

"I'm so very sorry, Hermione Jane Granger!", Harry laughed. Hermione blushed instantly.

"How do you know my full name?", she quietly asked him.

"Your mother mentioned it.", he replied shrugging. "Besides, I've known you for two years now. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't even know your full name?", but Harry saw that his friend was still blushing. Not wanting to make things awkward, he shot her another silly grin. "Have I told you about Napoleon yet?"

"Napoleon? The French Emperor?", Hermione frowned, sounding confused. "What do you have to tell me about him?"

"Not that Napoleon...", Harry trailed off. "Matt found a rat and decided to keep it as his pet.", he told her. Hermione laughed.

"And now the rat's name is Napoleon?", she asked, still laughing. Harry nodded. "Well, that's a strong name, I hope the rat lives up to it."

"It's a fat rat and it looks old. It sleeps all day. I don't think Matthew chose the right name for it.", he said. Hermione shook her head, chuckling. "Anyway, are you excited for this year?"

"Oh, Harry, you have no idea.", she replied. "Don't get me wrong, the holidays were amazing. My parents took me to the Buckingham Palace last week, I've had so much fun!", Hermione exclaimed. "Of course, Hogwarts is much more interesting and we only got to see some rooms, but I still enjoyed it."

"That does sound fun, Hermione.", Harry told her, smiling. "Oh, there's something I've been thinking about, but I never mentioned it to anyone.", he said. Hermione got closer to him, clearly curious.

"What is it, Harry?", she asked him.

"Well, I think I'll ask McGonagall about that Animagus course.", he quietly answered. Hermione gasped.

"Harry, that's a wonderful idea!", she shouted. Their friends in the compartment stopped talking and turned their attention to them.

"What's wonderful?", Ron asked them.

"I'd like to take the Animagus course.", Harry told them.

"Oh, good luck. I hear that's very difficult.", Parvati mentioned. Neville nodded.

"I wonder if she'd let me take it too.", Hermione whispered to herself. Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course she would, you're her best student.", he said, smiling.

* * *

Matthew saw a boy walking down the corridor by himself, looking lost. He quickly reached him and tapped his shoulder. The boy jumped in surprised, turned around and sighed. Matthew chuckled at that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.", he said.

"Not your fault.", the boy replied. "I'm just feeling a little lost.", he added. Matthew nodded at that.

"I know what you're talking about. I'm Matthew, by the way. Matthew Potter.", he offered the boy a hand.

"Ritchie Coote.", he said, shaking Matthew's hand.

"Well, hi, Ritchie.", Matthew smiled. "How do you feel about getting ourselves a compartment?", Ritchie smiled back as they started walking together.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to write this. I wasn't sure how to write the Lily/Snape scene and, the more I tried, the more frustrated about it I got. Anyway, I also wanted to have some Harry/Hermione development and I thought it couldn't hurt to have Matthew making a new friend. So yeah, not exactly my favourite chapter, but it has all I wanted it to have. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. First Day

**First Day**

Harry was surprised to see some Aurors when he got off the train. That had never happened before and he wondered if it had anything to do with his father and his godfather. When he noticed some of the apologetic looks he was getting from a couple of Aurors that had been to his house a few years ago, he silently gulped. Of course they were there because of James and Sirius. Neville patted him on the back.

"This is ridiculous, mate.", he said. "Your father never did anything wrong."

"Besides the whole illegal thing?", Harry bitterly asked his best friend.

"Seriously, Harry.", Neville muttered. "Do you really think that being an Animagus is that much of a crime? So he can turn into a stag, he's not exactly killing Muggles and kicking puppies, you know?", he shook his head.

"Neville, we're talking about a Ministry that sent Hagrid to Azkaban just to be seen doing something.", Harry reminded his best friend.

"I see your point. All I'm saying is that there's something fishy about the whole thing.", Neville said. "One of the most famous Aurors in our world being sent to Azkaban because he's an Animagus? It's either really stupid or really clever."

As Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, he thought of what Neville had told him. Unless he was mistaken, his best friend had implied a conspiracy inside the Ministry to send his father away. With a jolt, he realised that, even though James wasn't in Azkaban, he _was_ gone. Harry sighed and turned to Neville, who was sitting next to him.

"They got what they wanted.", he whispered. Neville raised his eyebrows.

"Who got what?", he asked.

"The Ministry wanted my Dad gone. He's not locked up in Azkaban, but..."

"But he's not around anymore.", Neville finished the sentence. He shook his head. "Harry, this is bad."

"I know, Nev. I know.", and they stopped talking. McGonagall had just started calling the names for the Sorting. Harry found his brother, standing next to a tall boy. He was surprised when he noticed they seemed like friends.

"Coote, Richard!", McGonagall called and Matthew patted his new friend on the back before he went toward the Transfiguration professor.

"Gryffindor!", the Sorting Hat shouted.

Richard grinned, waved at Matthew and joined the Gryffindor table. Harry clapped and cheered, then he saw his brother also cheering, probably happy to have a friend in the House already. After what felt like an eternity, McGonagall finally called Matthew. Harry smiled as the Sorting Hat was put on his brother's head.

"Ravenclaw!", the Hat announced. Harry loudly gasped. Matthew was definitely a lot like his father and his mother, and a lot like Harry himself. How could he be in any other House that wasn't Gryffindor?

"What?", he asked Neville. "What happened?"

"Uh, Matthew is a Ravenclaw?", Neville replied, a little unsure. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not a bad thing.", Harry quietly said. "I'm just surprised.", _Understatement of the century_, he thought. Harry was shocked beyond words.

"Other Houses deserve some of the Potter blood too.", Neville chuckled, patting Harry on the back. "At least he wasn't sent to Slytherin. Nothing against the House itself, but Malfoy would probably kill your brother.", he muttered.

Once the Sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up for some announcements. He was beaming at them, clearly happy to see all of the students. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw their Headmaster. After last year, when he had been sent away from Hogwarts, the boy certainly knew how to appreciate better Dumbledore's presence.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year in Hogwarts!", he exclaimed. "I have a few things to say. I am pleased to welcome two new professors to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts professor!"

Harry and his friends clapped hard. They had all met Remus at least once and they all adored him. Neville cheered loudly and Harry happily smiled at that. Two years ago, his best friend would've never done anything that could lead to him receiving attention from others. This Neville, however, didn't care. He was gladly shouting, celebrating the fact that Remus was their professor.

"Look at Snape!", Ron said. Harry quickly found him. The man was coldly glaring at everybody. Especially Remus. "I'll never understand why your mother is friends with that git, Harry. She must be bloody mental."

"Shut up, Ron.", Harry muttered, the memories from the morning still very fresh and very upsetting.

"As to our second new appointment... Well, I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care Of Magical Creatures professor, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.", Dumbledore announced. Harry wasn't sure if he should laugh at that or not, but a chuckle left his mouth anyway. "However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Almost everybody cheered at that. Harry was surprised, of course. He had exchanged a few letters with Hagrid during the Summer and the gamekeeper hadn't even hinted anything. Rolling his eyes, however, he remembered of the book they had had to buy. 'The Monster Book Of Monsters' was something Hagrid would've loved, of course.

"We should've known!", Ron shouted. "Who else would've assigned us a biting book?", Harry and the others laughed at that. As they stopped clapping and cheering, Hagrid quickly wiped his eyes. Harry happily waved at him and their new professor shed a few new tears.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!", Dumbledore exclaimed.

As soon as food and drinks appeared at their table, Harry got up and walked over the Ravenclaw table. He smiled and greeted Terry, Lisa, Mandy, Padma, Michael and Anthony. Then, he found his brother, sitting with the other First-Years.

"Matt.", Harry said. Matthew looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hey, Harry.", he replied, clearly nervous. "Listen, I know you expected me to be in Gryffindor. Trust me, so did I, but I don't know what happened. I know Mum, Dad, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius will be disappointed, I just... The Hat said I should be here and...", the boy blushed and Harry realised he was ashamed of not being in Gryffindor like the rest of their family.

"I just came here to congratulate you.", he told his younger brother. Matthew looked at him in shock. "Ravenclaw is a wonderful House, I have very good friends from here. I'm sure you'll love it.", Harry smiled. "And nobody will be disappointed, Matt. That's a stupid thought and you're not allowed to have stupid thoughts anymore. Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart, remember?", he lightly shoved his brother.

"Shut up.", Matthew muttered, but he was also smiling. Harry was glad to see that he didn't look nervous anymore.

"Well, I'm going back to my table.", he said. "I hope you and _Napoleon_ enjoy the feast.", Harry teased. As he walked away from the Ravenclaw table, he was hit by a sausage on the back of his head. He turned around and saw his brother cheekily waving at him. Harry checked the staff table and, once he was sure none of the professors were paying attention to him, flipped Matthew off.

"Harry!", Hermione scolded him when he sat next to her and Neville. "That was very immature!"

"He threw a sausage at me, Hermione!", he exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry could see she was fighting back a smile. Knowing she wasn't really mad, he put an arm around her shoulders. "How about this? Tomorrow, I'll throw a sausage at him and I'm sure he'll show me the finger too, so we'll be even."

"How about you don't?", she asked him, sending him a McGonagall-like glare. Harry shrugged.

"Well, then let's declare this whole situation over!", he said. Hermione shook her head, chuckling lightly.

* * *

The next morning, they were anxious to find out when they'd have their new classes. Once he got his timetable, Harry saw he'd have his first Arithmancy class after breakfast. He ate quickly and soon he was walking to Professor Septima Vector's classroom with Hermione, Neville, Dean and Ron. They saw some of their friends there and greeted them. Professor Vector was there after a few minutes.

"Good morning.", she said. Harry realised she was as strict as McGonagall. "Welcome to Arithmancy. We shall study the magical properties of numbers in our classes.", Professor Vector told them. "Now, before we start our class, I'd like to know at least your names.", she took a parchment. " Bones, Susan. Boot, Terence. Brocklehurst, Amanda. Bulstrode, Millicent. Corner, Michael. Finch-Fletchley, Justin. Goldstein, Anthony. Granger, Hermione. Greengrass, Daphne. Jones, Megan. Longbottom, Neville. MacMillan, Ernest. Patil, Padma. Potter, Harry. Smith, Zacharias. Thomas, Dean. Weasley, Ronald. Zabini, Blaise."

They had all raised their hands as Professor Vector called their names. Before Harry could blink, she was already explaining the history behind her subject, going from Ancient Greeks to Chaldeans in Arabia all in one class. Then, she told them to write an essay on it.

"Bloody hell, first class and the mental woman already asked for an essay!", Ron complained as they left the classroom. Harry patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, mate. It doesn't sound like it's going to be terrible.", he said.

"Just a bit of research and copying some of the notes we made during the class and it will be ready.", Neville added.

They joined their usual Transfiguration classmates as they entered McGonagall's classroom. With a jolt, Harry noticed their first class of Third-Year was going to be about Animagi. Excited about it, the boy paid extra attention to every word that Professor McGonagall said, making unnecessary notes and nodding every two minutes.

* * *

"Professor.", he quietly called her after she had dismissed them. Harry felt nervous about what he was about to say and was pleasantly surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it could only be Hermione.

"Yes, Potter?", McGonagall asked him.

"I was wondering if I could take the Animagus course.", Harry told her.

"I'm also very interested, Professor.", Hermione quickly added. They watched as their professor eyed them for a few seconds in silence. Then, she smiled.

"I'd be delighted to teach you two how to become Animagi.", McGonagall said. Harry and Hermione shared a look and beamed, hugging briefly. "I must inform Professor Dumbledore and the Ministry first, of course, but everything should cleared in two weeks."

"That's fantastic, Professor!", Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded, and he pretended not to see the tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much!"

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger... Trust me, it's my pleasure.", their professor replied, still smiling. "Now go, you don't want to be late for lunch."

* * *

Harry and his friends ate quickly, eager to have their first class with Hagrid. They had seen the gamekeeper leaving the Great Hall beaming and they knew the class would be interesting. Hagrid was, by far, the person they knew that understood the most about creatures. Seamus was extremely excited about it.

"I mean, Hagrid knows everything about all sorts of animals!", he shouted as they made their way to Hagrid's Hut. "I don't think we could be any luckier, the things we'll learn from him, oh, Merlin!"

Harry chuckled lightly at his friend's enthusiasm. He didn't blame Seamus for it, though. He was also excited about having a class with Hagrid, and he was still thinking about the course he and Hermione would take with Professor McGonagall. He was sure that his third year at Hogwarts was going to be fascinating.

Once they saw Hagrid, they all waved at him. The huge man waved back, still beaming and looking very proud of himself. Harry was happy to see his friend having a great time, especially after being sent to Azkaban for no reason last year. As they followed Hagrid around the edge of the trees, Harry thought that nobody deserved to have an opportunity like this more than Hagrid. Except, maybe, his Uncle Remus.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here! That's it! Make sure yeh can see... Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books...", Hagrid started telling them.

"How?", Malfoy rudely interrupted him.

"Eh?," the gamekeeper asked, clearly confused.

"How do we open our books?", Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of 'The Monster Book Of Monsters', and so did everybody else. Harry noticed he hadn't be the only one to use a belt to stop the book from attacking him.

"Hasn'... Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?", Hagrid asked them, looking upset. Harry felt bad for not trying harder and was ashamed to shake his head. "Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em. Look...", and he took Hermione's book. He took ripped off the Spellotape and ran a finger down its spine. The book opened and stayed quiet. Malfoy mocked the book and Hagrid looked even more upset, muttering something about finding the books funny. The boy continued to criticize the book, ignoring the hurt look on Hagrid's face.

"Shut up, Malfoy.", Harry said. "It's not Hagrid's fault the people from the bookshop didn't tell us how to open the book.", he turned to his friend. "Go on, Hagrid, we're ready now.", and he offered him a smile and a nod.

"Right.", Hagrid took a deep breath and focused on what he had to say. "I'll go an' get the subject of our class today, then. Hang on.", he told them before he ran into the forest.

"This place is going to the dogs.", Malfoy sneered. "That oaf teaching classes..."

"Hagrid knows a lot more about creatures than you do, Malfoy.", Harry interrupted him. "You're the one who decided to take this class, so shut up and learn. If you're so stupid that you can't even respect someone who's here to teach you all he knows, then get out.", and he shot Malfoy a cold look. Before the boy could reply, Lavender squealed. Harry quickly turned around and saw what he remembered from a picture that Seamus had showed them.

"Hagrid, you got Hippogriffs for our first class!", the Irish boy happily exclaimed. "This is the best class ever!", Hagrid suddenly looked much better and Harry was thankful for what his friend had said. He started telling them about Hippogriffs, stressing the fact they were proud and easily offended. Harry noticed that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle weren't listening. He quickly pointed them out for Hermione and Neville and they understood him. With dangerous creatures around, they'd have to pay attention so those three didn't ruin Hagrid's first class.

"Right! Who wants ter go first?", their professor asked. Harry turned around and realised they could now interact with the Hippogriffs. Seamus was the first one to step forward and Harry soon followed him. They kept eye contact with their Hippogriffs and then Hagrid told them to bow. Both of the creatures responded with a bow of their own. Harry and Seamus smiled at each other.

"Hagrid, can we pat them?", Seamus asked him. Hagrid eagerly nodded. Clearly, that had been the plan all along.

"Right, then. I think they might let yeh ride 'em!", the gamekeeper happily announced. Harry gulped at that. He wasn't sure he was ready to ride a Hippogriff. However, seeing Seamus climb up his quickly and look like he was celebrating Christmas earlier, Harry chuckled and decided to do the same. "Go on, then!"

Harry and Seamus flew side by side, both of them shouting at each other. It was an amazing experience and the boys were enjoying it as much as possible. Harry had to admit it was uncomfortable, especially if compared to riding a broom, but he still appreciated how wonderful it felt to fly on a Hippogriff.

"Good work, Seamus! Good work, Harry!", Hagrid roared. The boys patted Hagrid on his arms, hoping he'd take it as a 'good work, too'. The huge smile on their professor's face told them he had taken it exactly as what they had hoped for. "Okay, who else wants ter go?"

After watching Harry and Seamus, the others quickly went forward. They seemed eager to also ride a Hippogriff and Harry couldn't blame them. It had been something to write home. And he definitely would, he mentally added, as he thought of his mother. He was still worrying about his mother when he heard Hermione calling him. He found her in a second and noticed she was looking at Malfoy.

"This is very easy. I knew it must've been, if Potter could do it. I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute?", Malfoy sneered to the Hippogriff in front of him. As quickly as he could, Harry took his wand out of his pocket.

"_Impedimenta_!", he shouted as the Hippogriff raised its talon. He was relieved when he also heard Hermione and Neville's voice. The poor creature was immobilised, and Harry sighed. Shaking his head, he ran over where Malfoy was and shoved him away. "Why do you have to be so stupid?", he roared. "Hagrid told us that Hippogriffs get easily offended, you git! Get away from here before the jinx stops working or else it'll probably kill you!", Harry shouted. "Not that you wouldn't deserve it.", he muttered under his breath.

"Come on, Draco, Harry's right.", Blaise said before Malfoy could reply. He pulled his friend by his robes and they quickly left. Hagrid dismissed the others in a second, since he was worried that the Hippogriff would attack them all once the Impedimenta Jinx was gone.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid.", Harry quietly said. "It was a great class, really fun.", he added, forcing a smile on his face. "You're a fantastic professor, Malfoy should've paid attention."

"Yes, Hagrid, we've learnt a lot today, don't let Malfoy ruin your first day. Everyone else was very impressed.", Hermione told him before they left.

"You know, I understand why Hagrid is sad.", Neville whispered to Harry and Hermione as they entered the Gryffindor Tower. "But at least Malfoy wasn't really attacked."

"That's true.", Harry said. "Good job, Hermione. If you hadn't seen him being the stupid git that he is, who knows what would've happened?"

* * *

AN: Just a small apology here... I was just checking everybody's names and Ernie's last name is MacMillan... and I've been writing McMillan for ages now. Sorry! And, once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Boggart

**The Boggart**

As soon as Harry was finished with his dinner, he started writing a letter for his mother. He told her about his Arithmancy class, even though there wasn't much to say about it. Then, he wrote about the Animagus course and that Hermione would probably take it with him. Finally, he briefly mentioned the Care Of Magical Creatures. Harry knew he should've written more about it, but he didn't want to worry her.

"You're not going to let her know Matthew went to Ravenclaw?", Hermione asked, reading the letter over his shoulder. He shrugged.

"I assumed Matthew would tell her in his own letter.", Harry replied. Then, he looked at his friend. "Do you think I should add that he was afraid she'd be disappointed?"

"It wouldn't hurt.", Neville said, sitting next to Harry. "I doubt he's going to say that to her, so you might need to be the one who lets her know about his insecurities."

"That's a good point, Nev.", he sighed and quickly added a 'PS: Matt was worried you and Dad would be sad he's not in Gryffindor'. "All right, I'm done.", Harry checked his watch. "I'll run to the Owlery. Do you want to come with me?", he asked Hermione and Neville, and they both nodded.

They were still talking about Hagrid's class and how they had been lucky to stop the Hippogriff from attacking Malfoy when they left the Owlery. Harry saw the lights of his friend's Hut on and mentioned it would be a good idea to visit the gamekeeper. They knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Hagrid opened the door. He looked devastated. And drunk.

"Hagrid.", Hermione gasped.

"'Ello, yeh three.", he slurred. Harry shared a worried look with his friends as they went inside. He quickly took the tankard Hagrid had been drinking from and emptied it outside. The gamekeeper didn't seem to notice.

"Hagrid, you can't blame yourself for what happened.", Neville was saying when Harry went back inside. "Besides, nothing actually happened."

"No thanks ter me.", Hagrid muttered. "Yeh the ones who were payin' attention to 'im."

"Only because we know how stupid Malfoy is.", Harry replied.

"And your class was amazing, Hagrid, it really was.", Hermione told him. "You saw how Seamus was excited about it, didn't you?"

"And Seamus is rarely excited about a class, trust me.", Harry added, winking. Hagrid sobbed.

"He's a good boy, Seamus!", and he started crying. The three Gryffindors exchanged a few glances.

"He is.", Neville said, after some uncomfortable seconds.

"Come on, Hagrid, you should go to bed and get ready for tomorrow.", Harry firmly told him. "You're a professor now, you can't stay in here all day anymore."

"Right. I'm a professor.", Hagrid repeated. Harry took his arm and led him to his bedroom. When he went back to where Neville and Hermione were, he found his friends quickly cleaning the table and leaving everything ready for a breakfast.

"That was nice of you.", Harry said as they made their way to the castle.

"It was Neville's idea.", Hermione replied, and his best friend blushed.

"It was nothing. I'm sure he'd have done the same for us.", the boy quickly muttered. Harry put an arm around his shoulders, smiling.

* * *

Harry ate his breakfast deep in thought the next morning. He was going to have his first Potions class of the year and he was slightly worried about how Snape would treat him. Neville soon noticed that his best friend was too quiet and asked him what was wrong. With a stab of guilt, Harry realised he hadn't told him about what had happened two days ago. He quickly whispered everything into Neville's ear. The boy was as pale as a ghost when Harry finished.

"Snape is going to murder you today.", he said.

"Thanks, Nev. I appreciate the support.", Harry replied, wondering if he should just skip Potions that day.

"Sorry, mate. If it helps, I promise you I'll be next to you the whole time.", Neville offered.

"Well, if Snape is going to murder me me, it's only fair you go with me.", the boy joked as they got up and started walking to the dungeons.

When they got there, Harry was happy looks couldn't actually kill. Between Malfoy and Snape, he'd have been dead very soon. Their professor dully told them they'd be making a new potion, the Shrinking Solution. Harry was, once again, glad for their study group. Thanks to Blaise, he knew all about it and managed to make his potion without any trouble. Snape ignored that, of course, and only gave points to Slytherin.

"The git must've given Slytherin about thirty points!", Ron roared as they went to their first Defence Against The Dark Arts class with Remus. Harry shrugged at that.

"It could've been a lot worse.", he muttered.

"How much worse could it have possibly been?", Dean asked, his voice full of indignation. "He gave Crabbe and Goyle five points _each_! And both of their cauldrons melted!"

"Snape's a bastard, we all know that.", Neville said. "There's no point in getting all worked up over it, so just let it go.", Harry mouthed a 'thank you' to his best friend.

"At least now we'll have our first _real_ Defence class at Hogwarts.", Parvati commented. They all nodded. Between Quirrel and Lockhart, they had learnt that Cornish Pixies shouldn't be randomly freed in a classroom and that having Voldemort on the back of your head wasn't exactly a good idea.

"Good afternoon.", Remus said, smiling. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Harry and his friends grinned in anticipation. They had never had a practical lesson before, not from a Hogwarts professor. They quickly got up and followed Remus as he left the classroom. Harry started thinking of all the jinxes he had learnt by himself and taught his friends, trying to guess which one Remus would talk about in their class.

They all laughed when their professor used a '_Waddiwasi_' at Peeves, making the Poltergeist fly away and curse. Remus just winked at them, and Harry saw the glint in his eyes that his father and godfather had whenever they planned a prank at home. With a smile, he made a mental note to mention to his mother that he had seen Moony in action that day.

When they finally arrived where Remus was taking them, he opened the door and told them to go inside. Harry found himself in the staffroom and, to his horror, Snape was there. Their Potions professor took one look at them, stood up and left without saying a word. Remus shut the door and quickly placed himself next to a wardrobe. Harry began to imagine why they were there when the wardrobe moved.

"Nothing to worry about. There's a boggart in there.", the professor said, a calm smile on his face. His students, however, shared a couple of worried looks. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks... I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my Third-Years some practice.", he paused. "So, the first question we must ask ourselves is... What _is_ a boggart?"

"It's a shape-shifter.", Hermione answered, her hand in the air. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself.", Remus smiled. Hermione blushed, clearly happy with herself.

The werewolf continued to explain to them how a boggart behaved, and they all nodded as they paid attention. They soon came to the conclusion that, since there were so many of them, the boggart would get confused, and that they could use that as an advantage.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... _Riddikulus_!", Remus told them. They repeated. "Good, very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. Right, Ron.", he called the boy. Harry saw his friend pale a little, but he went forward. "First things first. What would you say is the thing that frightens you the most in the world?", Remus asked. Ron deliberated over the question for a few seconds.

"Spiders.", he replied, his ears red.

"I see.", Remus kindly smiled at the boy. "So when I open the door, a spider will come out. We need to make it be... not scary.", he said. "Any ideas?"

"I was thinking about making it lose its legs and just bounce?", Ron offered. Their professor chuckled.

"I love it!", he exclaimed. "I'd like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical."

As everybody started thinking, Harry's heart began to race. His first thought was, of course, Voldemort. Then, a Basilisk. Finally, it went to his mother, alone. Harry had no idea how any of those could possibly be turned into a comical image. He saw Neville whispering to himself, and he realised he didn't know what his best friend's deepest fear was.

"Everyone ready?", Remus asked. He turned to Ron. "We're going to back away and let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward."

Harry retreated with the rest of his friends as he watched Ron gulp. He could tell that the boy was afraid of facing the spider, but his wand was ready. Remus counted until three and then opened the door with his wand. A giant spider came out and Harry gasped. He wouldn't want to be in front of a huge creature like that. Ron stood still for two second, then he raised his wand.

"_Riddikulus_!", he shouted, his voice clear. The spider lost its legs and bounced, just as planned. Harry and the others laughed.

"Parvati!", Remus called. Harry watched his friends face their own fears and he was glad they all knew what they were doing. However, he was still afraid of what his own fear would be and, since he didn't know what it was, he started to get more and more afraid. "Harry!"

"Right.", he whispered to himself as he heard Remus saying his name. Harry stepped forward, wondering what his fear would be. He saw Seamus laughing, leaving behind the mute banshee that had been his boggart. The creature focused on Harry and he gulped as the boggart changed its form.

Everyone gasped and Harry felt like he had been slapped in the face. In front of him, stood what looked like Harry himself. It would have been like seeing himself in the mirror, if it weren't for the fact that the boggart had red eyes and no nose, exactly like Voldemort. Harry backed away, his wand forgotten.

"Come on, Harry, you can do it!", he heard Neville's voice. It sounded distant. He wanted to ask his best friend what he could do, but when he opened his mouth, he remembered. It was just a boggart. Harry raised his wand.

"_Riddikulus_!", he roared, concentrating on making this evil form of his look like a balloon that had just been popped. Harry watched as the boggart version of himself deflated and flew away.

"Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson!", Remus announced. "Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarise it for me. To be handed on Monday!"

Harry sighed and left the classroom with his friends. They were all watching him in silence and he knew it, but he couldn't find anything to say. Neville put an arm around his shoulders and offered Harry a tiny smile.

As they walked, Harry wondered what his boggart could mean. He hadn't been aware of the fact that he was afraid of becoming like Voldemort. However, he couldn't forget the terrible image of the red eyes on his face instead of the green ones that were exactly like his mother's. Harry shook his head. If he let himself think too much about it, he'd end up going insane.

"Don't worry, Harry.", Hermione whispered when they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "Everybody is afraid of becoming something they despise. Your mind just turned this normal fear into something a little more complex, probably because of everything that you've been through."

"Thanks, Hermione.", Harry muttered, smiling a little. With another sigh, he started writing a letter for Lily. He knew exactly what he would _not_ be telling his mother.


	5. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

Harry had been happy to receive letters from his mother. Lily seemed to be getting better and both of her sons were more than relieved to read about her progress. Harry and Matthew could still sense she wasn't who she used to be, but they felt that their mother was already much better than the last time they had seen her.

The Potter boys were also proud of their uncle. Remus had soon become one of the most favourite professors of Hogwarts, except for a few exceptions. Draco Malfoy had tried to find reasons to criticize his classes, but nobody had paid him any attention. They had learnt about a few different creatures with Remus, like Red Caps and Kappas.

After his first class, Hagrid had lost some of his confidence and, to their horror, had decided to give them Flobberworms for classes. Harry and the others had quickly sent Seamus to Hagrid's Hut one afternoon to make their professor understand what they wanted to see. The Irish boy told them it hadn't been easy, but he had managed to convince Hagrid to teach them about Salamanders and Knarls.

Harry hadn't been surprised that Snape was back to treating him like he used to. His friends, however, couldn't understand the dramatic and sudden change in their Potions professor. Matthew had ranted for hours about how terrible his classes in the dungeons were, shocked at his professor's behaviour. Harry had made him give up on writing for their mother, even though the younger boy didn't know what had really happened between Lily and Snape.

Harry shook those thoughts away as he focused on his Transfiguration class. Five minutes later, he was already thinking of Quidditch. Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Captain, had been desperate to win the Quidditch Cup. It was his last year and his last chance to get it. Harry, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina and Katie had talked and they wouldn't let anybody or anything to prevent them from getting what they knew Oliver deserved.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, could you stay for a minute?", Harry heard. He glanced around and realised the class had ended. Sharing a meaningful look with Hermione, he gathered his things and waited for the others to leave the classroom. McGonagall sighed. "I know that it has been a month since you've requested for the Animagus course. However, the Ministry hasn't given us permission to start yet."

"Why not, Professor?", Hermione asked. Their professor shook her head.

"They said you are too young for it.", she said. "That is obviously not a problem, as I have started my classes when I was your age."

"It's because of me, isn't it?", Harry bitterly muttered. McGonagall stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I believe that it has something to do with what happened earlier this year. But you shouldn't worry about it, Mr. Potter. I will not give up on this, and neither should you."

"Thank you.", he quietly said. Harry hadn't considered the possibility of the Ministry trying to interfere with his education, but he wasn't surprised. With a sigh, he looked at Hermione. His friend seemed deep in thought and was frowning.

"There's one more thing I'd like to discuss with you.", McGonagall told them. Harry raised his eyebrows. What else could she possibly have to say to them? "It's about your study group, and I now speak on behalf of all professors. It has been very successful and we are very proud of your progress in our classes. However, it has come to our attention that some students that need help aren't part of your group. We have decided to... _encourage_ them to join you.", she said. Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick worried glance and he knew she was thinking the exact same thing that he was. The only people who weren't in their group were some of the Slytherins.

"I think we understand what you're saying, Professor.", Hermione replied. "We can't make any promises on how well this will work, but Harry and I will do our best to help them.", McGonagall thanked them and they quickly left her classroom.

"Hermione, this is going to be a mess.", Harry angrily told her. His friend huffed.

"And you think I don't know that?", she snapped. Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you like that.", she quietly said. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I know it's not your fault, I'm just...", he trailed off.

"Frustrated?", she offered. Once again, he nodded. "I understand, Harry, it's just that one of the things I admire the most in you is the fact that you give everyone a chance. I know that having some specific people joining our group might be very difficult, but please don't let this change who _you_ are.", Hermione told him, taking his hand. Harry smiled.

"You're right. It will be difficult, but they deserve a chance.", he said. "Thanks, Hermione. You and Nev are the only ones who know how to make me stop acting like a git.", Harry let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders so they could walk back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Make you stop acting like a git?", Hermione repeated. "You're giving us too much credit, nobody could make you stop acting like a git, Potter.", she teased him. He tried to gasp, but they ended up laughing together as they made their way to the Common Room.

* * *

The next day, Harry decided to pay his uncle a visit. He had only seen Remus during his classes and during meals. He realised he missed talking to the werewolf and used his free time on Saturday to have fun with his uncle. Harry knocked on the door and, after a few seconds, Remus opened it.

"Cub!", he exclaimed, clearly happy. "Come in!", the boy quickly hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Uncle Remus.", Harry said as he let him go and walked in.

"You don't have to apologise, Harry.", Remus kindly told him.

"Well, I miss you.", he muttered. The werewolf smiled.

"And I miss you.", he replied as they sat down, next to each other. "How do you feel about your third year so far?"

"It's been interesting.", Harry said. "I'm glad I chose the classes I did and I'm enjoying the Quidditch practices and the study group. How does it feel to be back at Hogwarts?", he asked. Remus chuckled.

"It's definitely different. It made me realise how much I miss your father and Sirius.", Remus answered. "But I guess we can't always be walking around under Invisibility Cloaks, looking at the Marauder's Map and thinking of pranks, you know?", he winked.

"Marauder's Map?", Harry repeated. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's something we invented. It was a map of Hogwarts, with all of the hidden passageways we found, and it showed the location of everybody in the grounds, thanks to a hundred or so charms.", Remus said.

"Wow.", he sighed. "That's amazing, Uncle Remus!"

"Oh, I know. It's a shame that Filch caught it.", Harry's professor muttered. He shook his head. "But that doesn't matter. Harry, I'm glad you're here, I must admit I was very intrigued by your boggart."

"I don't know where that came from.", Harry quietly said. "Hermione said something about everybody being afraid of becoming something we despise, but..."

"Hermione is a very intelligent girl.", Remus told him. "Harry, I understand that, better than most people. I hate what I become every month and, between the two of us, my boggart is a full moon.", he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But you, Harry... You're a good person. Your heart is pure and you always do what is right. You don't have to worry about becoming something like Voldemort. That will never happen."

"I know.", Harry whispered, embarrassed by the compliments. "I don't see myself becoming Voldemort, I don't understand why I saw that.", he said. Remus eyed him for a few seconds.

"I've got a theory. I might be completely wrong, but...", he trailed off before taking a deep breath. "Harry, do you remember that prophecy?"

"Hard to forget.", Harry bitterly muttered. Remus nodded.

"Exactly. It claimed that you and Voldemort are equals. You've faced him twice now, and you've beaten him both times. Maybe you aren't afraid of becoming him, Harry. Maybe you're afraid of the two of you truly being equals, which makes that 'neither can live while the other survives' part much more terrifying.", Remus said. Harry shuddered at that.

"I'm only alive because I was lucky, Uncle Remus.", he finally admitted to his professor. The werewolf shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips.

"You're alive because of who you are. Voldemort has never been able to understand love, Harry. And everything you've done to beat him was out of love. Love for the world you know, love for your friends. Don't underestimate yourself, cub. You're one of a kind.", he said, ruffling Harry's hair. The boy didn't know if he agreed with his uncle, but decided to let it go.

* * *

A few days later, Harry was still thinking about his conversation with Remus. He wished he could talk to his mother about it, but he wasn't sure it was such a good idea. He had just decided to tell Neville what was bothering him when he entered McGonagall's classroom for their study group. Harry's eyes instantly found Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. Then, he saw Hermione and she gave him a nod. With a sigh, Harry shut the door and decided to simply accept the fact that the three Slytherins would be part of their group.

"Before we begin, I have something to say.", he told them. "I was talking to Professor Lupin some days ago and he told me about something called the Marauder's Map."

"Marauder's Map?", Ernie repeated.

"Yes. It was a map of Hogwarts, with all its passageways. It could also identify everybody who was on the grounds.", Harry said. They all looked impressed by that. "I thought about it and I'm sure we could do something like that."

"Harry, we're talking about a thousand different charms.", Padma replied. He chuckled.

"Well, my uncle said a hundred charms, but either way... It's going to be tough, I know.", the others laughed.

"You can say that again.", Justin winked. "The only problem with this is that I don't even know where to begin."

"I do.", Blaise said. "If it's a map, the first thing we have to do is _draw _it. Once we have the map, we have to find the passageways.", Harry nodded his agreement.

"Well, I can draw.", Dean offered.

"Brilliant. We'll be with you while you draw it, that way we can already look for the passageways.", Hannah suggested.

"I'll start looking up for the charms tonight.", Justin added, smiling. Harry smiled back and looked at the three new additions to their group. With another nod from Hermione, he knew what he had to do. Harry remembered her words about giving everybody a second chance. And then he remembered his mother. Lily had refused to give Snape a second chance for years and she had told Harry how much she regretted her choice. With a deep breath, Harry decided that he wouldn't make the same mistake his mother had made, and that he'd be the person Hermione had said he was.

"I know we've had many problems in the past. But this study group is more than just studying. We respect each other, we help each other and, most importantly, we're friends. I'm willing to leave behind all of the bad things that have happened between us if you are.", Harry told them. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Malfoy, clearly waiting for his response. The boy, however, stayed silent, eyeing Harry.

"Come on, Draco.", said Blaise. Malfoy looked at him and stood up.

"I have an idea, Potter.", Harry raised his eyebrows at that. "How about you show us what you can do. If we like what we see, you got yourself a deal."

"Malfoy, you won't regret this.", he replied, a smile on his face. "Since you three are new here, I'll briefly summarise what we studied in our first year. I'm sure you could use that, since I doubt you've learnt anything from Quirrel.", Harry chuckled. "Then...", he stopped to think.

"Then I'll do the same with Transfiguration, just to check what your problems with this subject are.", Hermione added and Harry smiled at her. Malfoy sat down.

"All right. Let's see.", he said.

* * *

Their study session had been a success. Harry's friends were relieved to have a calm day where they reviewed things they already knew, Crabbe and Goyle seemed like they had grasped some small concepts – which was quite the achievement – and Malfoy had made many notes and asked many questions.

"Well, this is it for today.", Harry said, smiling.

"Brilliant, I think we should start drawing the map now.", Dean told them, clearly excited about the idea.

"Awesome, let's do it!", Megan exclaimed. Quickly, they all gathered their things and started following Dean. Harry had just put his Transfiguration book inside his bag when he heard Malfoy's voice.

"Potter. A word?", he asked. Harry nodded.

"Go on and I'll meet you later.", he told Neville. His best friend nodded. Harry and Malfoy waited for everybody to leave. When they were finally alone, the Slytherin boy sighed.

"It pains me to say this, but today was actually very interesting and helpful, Potter.", Malfoy muttered. "I'll be honest. I'm not here because of McGonagall. My mother heard about this study group of yours and asked me to join it. My father sent me a letter telling me _not_ to join it.", Harry nodded, not sure where the conversation was going. "You see, Potter, my mother rarely asks me to do things. And my father is always ordering me around, as if I were a stupid House-Elf. I know what you're thinking.", he chuckled. "But the truth is that only two people matter to me. Myself and my mother. Joining your study group will make my mother happy and, after today, I have no doubts that it'll help my grades."

"Well, Malfoy, I already told you what you have to do to join us.", Harry said. He was extremely shocked by what the boy had told him. Malfoy nodded.

"Yes. Respect everybody and help everybody.", he sighed. "And be friends with everybody.", Harry chuckled.

"We're not that bad, you know?", Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Blaise and Theo have said that too many times.", he muttered. "I won't apologise for anything I've done in the past, Potter.", he said.

"As long as it doesn't happen again.", Harry replied. Malfoy nodded.

"And I want to be part of the map project.", he quickly added. Harry smiled and offered his hand. The Slytherin boy looked at it for a couple of seconds and then shook it.

"One condition.", Harry said. Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "My name is Harry. Start using it."

* * *

AN: Quite the slow chapter, I know, but I want to focus a little on Harry's relationships. We got some Harry/Hermione, Harry/Lupin and Harry/Malfoy development. We'll get more in the next chapters. Expect more Malfoy development... And, also, we'll see Hogsmeade in the next chapter!


	6. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

Despite how well their first study session had gone with the three new Slytherins, Harry soon realised it wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. Crabbe and Goyle were too slow for their own good and most of his friends were losing their patience with the boys. Harry couldn't blame them. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed to be following their schedule well. However, the Slytherin still had trouble getting over his prejudices.

"And this is how you successfully perform the Freezing Charm.", Justin said, smiling as the others took notes and nodded. Then, he frowned. "Will you stop rolling your eyes at me?", he snapped. Harry, who was writing down on his parchment the right hand moves, quickly looked up to see Justin glaring at Malfoy.

"I didn't do it on purpose.", the Slytherin muttered under his breath. "And I've been very respectful, so don't start whining.", he angrily added. Harry sighed.

"You always roll your eyes at me too!", Ron accused. "That's not respectful at all, Malfoy!"

"Everyone, take a deep breath.", Harry told them, standing up. "We've been together for quite some time now and we're used to each other. Now that Draco, Vincent and Gregory are here, the dynamic has changed a little and it will take us some time to adjust."

"Adjust? Adjust to what, Harry? He looks at us as if we were House-Elves.", Dean said.

"He needs time to adjust too. Will you all please keep in mind this is not just a study group?", Harry pleaded. "We _can_ be friends.", he took a deep breath. "I think we should all go to Hogsmeade together."

"I am _not_ spending extra time with that git!", Ron shouted. Malfoy's cheeks went red.

"Fine!", Harry huffed. "But we will have a Butterbeer together, whether you bloody like it or not!"

* * *

Harry was still fuming after their study session and, as he walked around the castle by himself to blow off some steam, he ended up running into a statue. He angrily kicked the statue and regretted it immediately. With his foot throbbing, Harry sat down next to the statue. As he looked up, he saw it only had one eye. He sighed and thought about the study group. He had known that accepting Malfoy into their little community would cause trouble, but Harry still had hopes that they'd manage to, somehow, get along.

"I should talk to Neville and Hermione about this.", he told himself.

"Talking to ourselves now, are we?", asked a voice. It startled Harry and he looked around. A portrait was smiling at him. "You remind me of someone. I feel like I should know you."

"Well, you should. I'm a Third-Year.", Harry snapped, still upset about his group and his foot. The portrait chuckled.

"Not in a good mood, I see.", the man studied his face for a few seconds. Then, he gasped. "Prongs!", he exclaimed. Harry gaped at the portrait.

"You know my father?", he asked, trying to stand up.

"Do I know your father?", the wizard repeated, laughing. "Do you have any idea how many times I've seen him and his friends going in and coming back from there?"

"I'm sorry? There?", Harry looked around, confused. The portrait sighed, as dramatically as possible.

"I see you're not quite as sharp as your old man.", he said. The boy's cheeks went red. "I bet you don't even know where the kitchens are.", he added, shaking his head.

"We're working on that!", Harry exclaimed, angry at the portrait.

"You can work on it all you want. If you don't know how to look, you won't find anything, boy.", and he walked away, vanishing from the frame. Harry sighed. Deciding he should go back to his Common Room to discuss that strange conversation with his friends, he started limping until he saw his brother and Ginny. He was about to greet them when he realised that they were looking at him and giggling. Raising his eyebrows, he counted to ten and wondered if he even wanted to know what was going on.

"So, big brother.", Matthew said, still giggling. "We've heard about your Hogsmeade idea."

"Very clever, Harry.", Ginny added, smirking.

"Excuse me?", Harry asked them, feeling confused. Their response was more giggling. "Seriously, will you two stop that? It's...", he deliberated for a second. "Disturbing."

"Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry...", Ginny winked at him. He considered turning around and running away from them, but his foot was still hurting. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?", he exclaimed. The other two exchanged an amused glance.

"That you want to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione, of course.", Matthew told him. Harry huffed.

"Is that what this whole thing is about? Your obsession with my relationship with Hermione?", he asked them, rolling his eyes. "She's my friend, Matt. _Friend_!", he turned to Ginny. "Honestly, Ginny, do you really believe this?"

"Harry, seriously.", she said, still smirking. "You're wasting your time. If I'm not mistaken, my brother also has a crush on her. It's the way he complains about her, you know? '_Oh, that Hermione, she's impossible, I tell you_'!", Ginny made her voice sound lower, but not like Ron's at all. "Nobody else is 'impossible'.", she explained.

"Are you really going to let him take your girl from you?", Matthew questioned. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione is not my girl! Now sod off!", and he limped away from them.

When Harry entered the Common Room, he saw his friends laughing and having a good time. Smiling, he decided to join them and he had just sat next to Neville when Ron turned to Hermione and begged her to help him with his essay. She rolled her eyes and told him he knew what he had to write, but still nodded when he pouted.

"Thank you, Hermione, you're the best!", Ron exclaimed, smiling and giving her a one-arm hug. She blushed a little at that. Harry suddenly felt the need to shove Ron and had to make an effort to stay where he was.

"Bloody hell.", he whispered. Neville looked at him.

"Something wrong, mate?", he asked.

"I'm going to kill Matt and Ginny."

* * *

Neville had been curious and confused about Harry's response. However, they only had a chance to talk the next day. Harry woke up earlier than usual, shook his friend and, ten minutes later, they were the only ones at the Great Hall. To his credit, Neville had only whined during the first five minutes.

"So will you tell me why you woke me up at this ungodly hour?", he asked his best friend as he took a toast.

"I like Hermione.", Harry blurted out. Neville stopped chewing. "And so does Ron. What do I do, Nev?"

"Whoa.", the boy put his toast down. "You... You like Hermione?", he repeated. His best friend nodded. "Whoa."

"You already said that.", Harry muttered.

"Well, yes, I know, but... Whoa.", they stayed in silence for a few seconds. "Hold on. Did you say that _Ron_ likes Hermione too?"

"That's what Ginny told me.", Harry answered with a shrug. "And he's always asking her for help and complaining about her.", he added.

"I guess...", Neville said. "Well, ask her out.", he suggested. Harry choked on his juice.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?", he finally managed to ask. Neville chuckled.

"Mate, if you like her, you should just tell her. It's Hermione. She's your friend. You don't have to be scared.", he told him. Harry gulped at the thought.

"Easy for you to say. I don't see you declaring your feelings to someone.", he muttered, feeling nervous about the idea of telling Hermione how he really felt.

"If I promise you that I will declare my feelings to someone when I actually have said feelings, will you stop being a coward and talk to Hermione before you drive _me_ insane?", Neville said, smiling. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Of course, mate. Anything for you.", he whispered. Neville took his own glass of juice and raised it.

"Cheers."

* * *

Harry took his time to approach Hermione. Between a Friday full of classes, their study group, researching for their map and being kidnapped by Oliver on Saturday for hours of practice, Harry had been very busy. Or so he told himself. Neville shook his head at him whenever they saw each other.

"We're all going together, right?", Parvati asked them during breakfast on Sunday.

"Of course.", Dean answered her immediately. Neville glared at Harry.

"Good morning!", Ginny exclaimed, sitting close to them. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not buying you anything.", he huffed.

"Grumpy.", she muttered. Then, she sent Harry a big smile. "So, Harry...", she started.

"Harry's not buying you anything either, Ginny.", Ron growled, interrupting his sister. Ginny smirked. Harry got up before she could say anything else.

"I'll see you all later, I need to... To go.", he said before quickly leaving the Great Hall. As soon as he found himself alone in the corridor, Harry stopped walking and muttered a word his mother wouldn't have been happy to hear.

"Harry?", a voice asked. He turned around and saw Hermione. Gulping, he tried to smile. "Are you feeling well? You left the table in quite a hurry."

"I know, I just...", he sighed. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he looked at Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to talk to you. Could we go to an empty classroom?", he asked her.

"Of course.", Hermione answered. As they started walking together, she gasped. "Did something happen to your mum?"

"No!", Harry quickly exclaimed. "It's nothing like that.", he tried to tell her in a soothing voice. He wasn't sure if it had worked, though, since his voice had never come out so high before.

"Well, I'm glad.", Hermione said, nodding. They entered Flitwick's classroom and Harry found himself staring at the floor while his friend watched him, clearly worried, but trying to give him some space.

"You see, Hermione...", he started. Harry took a deep breath and looked at her. Gulping, he shook his head. "This portrait on the third floor told me that we won't find anything if we don't know how to look.", he blurted out. As Hermione seemed to digest that random piece of information, Harry resisted the urge to groan.

"I understand where he's coming from. Looking at the walls while Dean draws the map hasn't exactly been very helpful.", she said, frowning and seeming deep in thought. He nodded, still trying not to kick himself. "Harry, I know what we should do!", she shouted, grinning.

"You do?", he asked, confused by how she had somehow had an idea with something he had randomly told her. Hermione nodded, a big smile on her face.

"There are some charms that reveal fake walls, we just need to find them!", she told him. Harry thought about it for a few seconds.

"But they're not exactly fake walls, are they?", he slowly said, unsure if he was right. Hermione shrugged.

"I guess that, as long as there's something behind the walls, the charms might work. We need to go to the library! We should definitely get Justin, he'll know where to look.", she grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging him out of the classroom.

"Hermione, wait.", he pulled her, making her stop. "We're going to Hogsmeade today, remember?", he chuckled as she blushed.

"I forgot.", Hermione whispered. He offered her a smile.

"We can go to the library with Justin when we come back.", Harry suggested. Hermione nodded, smiling back at him. As she turned around to leave the classroom, he put his hand on her shoulder. "I lied.", he muttered. He watched as she tensed and slowly turned her head to look at him. "I didn't bring you here to tell you about the portrait.", he quietly added, but didn't say anything else.

"Harry, what's going on?", Hermione whispered. "You can tell me anything, you know that.", she said. He noticed her voice soothed him a little.

"Hermione, I...", Harry paused and sighed. He could feel himself shaking and he was sure his breakfast was having a party inside his stomach. "For Merlin's sake, you've faced Voldemort _twice_, you can do this!", he angrily told himself. Hermione was surprised by that and chuckled lightly. As they looked at each other, they both started laughing.

"Seriously, Harry.", Hermione said, still giggling a little. Harry, feeling light-headed after the laughter, just shrugged and decided to go for it.

"I like you.", he muttered. "I mean, I _really_ like you.", he sighed as she studied his face. After a few uncomfortable and awkward minutes, Harry started wondering if he could just leave the classroom without saying anything else. He could feel his insides twisting around and his mind kept replaying a scene where Hermione told him how disgusted she was by him. _Stupid, masochistic brain_, he told himself, wishing he could imagine a better outcome. Harry had just sent a longing look at the door when he heard her voice.

"I see.", Hermione's voice was quiet. Harry's eyes found hers and he waited for her to say more. He was unpleasantly surprised when she didn't. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was time for them to leave.

"Well, come on. I bet the others are waiting for us.", he told her, and he noticed he had never sounded so defeated in his life. He was shocked when Hermione took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Harry.", she said. Harry felt his heart sinking. She didn't like him, of course that she didn't. He shouldn't have told her how he felt and he suddenly wanted to kick Neville for making him believe this was a good idea. "I wasn't expecting this. Nobody's ever liked me before.", and he noticed that Hermione was blushing. He also noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to make you feel sad. Or embarrassed.", Harry quickly added, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have said anything, let's just forget this ever happened.", he suggested. To his surprise, Hermione smiled.

"I don't want to forget this.", she whispered. "Harry, I honestly don't see myself...", Hermione paused for a few seconds. "Dating anybody. For now, I mean.", she told him. "I don't even know how to be a girlfriend or what to do.", she chuckled. "There are no books for this, you know?"

"I've seen a few interesting books in my godfather's house...", Harry teased, smirking. They laughed, Hermione blushing even more.

"Git.", she lightly slapped his shoulder. She shook her head. "You know what I meant.", she said, her voice serious, and he nodded. "But if I _were_ to date someone, and if I could choose that person... I don't think I'd want anybody else.", Hermione whispered. Harry's heart started racing like never before and he had to stop himself from jumping in joy.

"I don't think I know how to be a boyfriend either. I mean...", he deliberated for a few seconds. "I don't actually think about things I think I should be thinking, you know?", Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not sure I understand what you've just said.", she chuckled. He dramatically sighed.

"And then I'm the git?", he received another light slap on his shoulder for that and they laughed again. "What I meant to say is that... Well, boyfriends think about kis... _things_, right?", Harry blushed at the thought of kissing. Hermione blushed too, even though he hadn't said the word.

"Yes, they... They do.", she said and they stayed silent again for a few seconds. "How about this? Nothing changes for now, but we can have this conversation again sometime in the future.", Hermione suggested. Harry shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan.", he told her. "However, I can think of a flaw in that plan.", he added. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry resisted the urge to chuckle. He knew she didn't like it when people pointed out flaws in her ideas. "What if someone else asks you out?", he asked her.

"That's very unlikely.", Hermione quickly dismissed the idea and he shook his head.

"You underestimate yourself.", Harry said and she blushed.

"Fine.", she sighed. "_If_ that very unlikely scenario were to happen, I'd simply say no. I honestly don't see how you could think I'd do anything other than that.", Hermione told him. "What if someone asks _you_ out?", she asked and he chuckled.

"You do remember that I'm the one who dragged you to this classroom because of my feelings for _you_, right?", he teased her and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"You have a point.", she replied. She shook her head. "So... How about we have this conversation again after the Christmas holidays?", she suggested. Harry smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good to me.", and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, now. Hogsmeade won't wait for us forever."

* * *

Harry's friends had been curious about what had been so important that Harry and Hermione had spent almost an hour discussing alone, but, thankfully, Hermione had the answer ready to that question. She quickly told them about what the portrait had told Harry and her own idea about the charms she had read about.

"Nice one.", Harry whispered in her ear as they entered the Three Broomsticks. She shrugged.

"We did talk about that, so it wasn't exactly a lie.", she whispered back, smiling, and he nodded.

"Ah, there they are!", he exclaimed, noticing Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, Tracey, Draco, Gregory and Vincent sitting at a large table.

"Took you long enough. We got the biggest table we could find.", Blaise said when he saw the Third-Year Gryffindors. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here soon, I guess.", Harry shrugged. Ten minutes later, their whole group was there and they were laughing and joking about everything.

"Oh, please! The Kenmare Kestrels could kick your team's sorry arse!", Seamus shouted after finishing his fourth Butterbeer.

"The Kestrels wish they could be as good as the Falmouth Falcons!", Draco shouted back.

"Hear, hear!", Harry agreed, raising his own Butterbeer glass. The Slytherin turned his head to him in surprise.

"You support the Falcons?", he asked. Harry nodded.

"Of course! Best team ever!", he exclaimed and a few of them screamed in agreement. Hannah even raised her glass, copying Harry.

"No way! The Chudley Cannons will beat everybody this season, I can tell!", Ron shouted, shaking his head. The others laughed at him.

"Of course they will.", Blaise chuckled, sending Ron a patronising look. Harry and Draco shared an amused glance and started laughing.

After they were done, they started walking back to Hogwarts and Hermione quickly told Justin about what the portrait had said. He soon started naming charms they could try and, when they arrived at the castle, the whole group made their way to the library. Harry was looking for a book when Anthony joined him.

"Harry.", he whispered. "I just wanted to say that you might be right. About Malfoy, I mean.", he added. "He's not that bad.", Harry smiled.

"All I ask is that you give him a chance.", he replied and the Ravenclaw nodded.

"Consider it done. Oh, I think Justin found the book he was looking for, come on.", and they went back to their table. As Harry sat down, his eyes found Draco and he was surprised when the Slytherin boy sent him a real smile. _Not a bad day..._, Harry thought, smiling back.

* * *

AN: Yikes, almost a week to write this, sorry. In my defence, I hadn't planned the Harry/Hermione conversation, but as I was writing the chapter, I felt it was time for them to at least acknowledge there's _something_ there. However, I still feel they're too young for anything serious, even though they're both quite mature about it. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a good time writing it.


	7. Prongs And Padfoot

**Prongs And Padfoot**

After two months of writing to his mother about the classes, Harry decided to let Lily know about his life and what he was actually doing. After the Halloween feast, he took a parchment, some ink and sat by himself in a corner of the Common Room. He quickly told her about Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, mentioned how much fun they had had in Hogsmeade and, blushing like he felt he had never before, wrote a tiny sentence about his conversation with Hermione.

The next morning, Harry met with Matthew as he walked toward the Owlery. He was expecting his brother to tease him about going to Hogsmeade with his friends – and Hermione – and was surprised when Matthew huffed when they met.

"What's wrong with you?", Harry asked, clearly concerned. His brother shook his head.

"I've had enough!", the younger boy shouted. He raised his own letter. "I'm telling Mum about that bloody git!", his face was red and Harry couldn't remember ever seeing Matthew so angry. "Snape.", he explained.

"No!", Harry exclaimed, pulling his brother's arm. "You promised me you wouldn't do this!", he added, desperate to stop Matthew from sending his letter.

"Harry, he's a bully.", he said. "We can't just accept that, it's wrong.", Harry sighed, nodding. He knew his younger brother was right, but he couldn't let his mother know her old friend had gone back to terrorizing his students. Especially the ones that were her sons.

"I know, but...", he paused, thinking of what he could do. Harry shuddered when he realised he had one thing to do and sighed again. Telling himself it was for Lily's sake, he looked at his brother's eyes. "Just let me talk to him first, Matt. If he doesn't change, then you can send a letter to Mum about it. Please?", he pleaded. Matthew huffed and shook his head, but when he saw how serious Harry was, he slowly nodded.

"Fine, big brother. You obviously know something that I don't and you _will_ tell me what it is sooner or later, but I'm going to assume you're doing this for Mum.", he told Harry and looked back at the castle. "I guess I should go back and write a different letter, then."

* * *

Harry was dreading his Potions class of the day and his friends noticed how nervous he was. When Neville asked him if something had happened, Harry quietly told him it was time for him to talk to Snape about his behaviour. His best friend paled at the thought, but patted him on the back and offered to be in the room with Harry during the conversation.

"Thanks, Nev, but I think I should do this on my own.", he replied, smiling. Neville nodded.

"I understand.", and they started walking toward the dungeons. Harry greeted his Slytherin friends and he noticed Snape glaring at them. Shaking his head, he took his seat and got ready for what he was sure was going to be a nightmare.

To Harry's disappointment, he had been right. Snape had used every opportunity he had to mock and humiliate the Gryffindor. The Potions professor didn't seem to mind that only two people laughed at his lines, especially since Bulstrode and Parkinson roared whenever he said something. When the class was over, Harry took a deep breath, received an encouraging nod from Neville and waited for everybody to leave.

"Potter.", Snape sneered. "In case you haven't noticed, the class..."

"We need to talk.", Harry interrupted him. His professor glared at him, but the boy was determined to say what he had to say and didn't back down. "I don't care what your issues with my mother are, but this has got to stop.", he firmly told him. "Matthew wants to write to her about how you've been treating us and I've stopped him because I know how upset she will be if she finds out you're back to being an immature git."

"Immature git?", Snape angrily repeated, and Harry gulped. He hadn't meant to say that, even though he knew it was true. Before his professor could say anything else, Harry stood his ground and nodded.

"Yes, that's how you've been acting and you can't blame me for calling you out. I've created the study group and you treat us all like we're dirt, but I keep telling them, and my brother, it'll get better.", he paused and sighed. "Listen, I want to protect my mother from the bad things you've been doing, but I can't let you treat my friends like this.", Harry finished, staring at Snape's dark, cold eyes. They stayed in silence for some uncomfortable seconds, until Snape rose from his chair.

"Fine, Potter.", he muttered. "I shall...", he deliberated for a few moments. "I shall treat you and your pathetic friends better. But you'd better tell your mother that I'm treating you nicely.", Snape added. Harry rolled his eyes at that.

"You do realise you sound like a bloody ten-year-old, right?", he snapped, but shook his head and sighed. "You've got yourself a deal.", Harry said, before leaving the classroom. Once he found himself alone in the corridor, he huffed. "Bloody git."

* * *

Hermione had just finished their study session by showing them how to successfully turn a hedgehog into a pincushion, and they were all excited to try the new charms they had found in the library during the weekend. As they left the classroom together, Harry quickly and quietly told Neville about his conversation with Snape.

"He actually asked you to do that?", his best friend asked, shaking his head. "He's disgusting, mate.", he said. Harry nodded in agreement. "But at least you solved that, good job."

"Honestly, I don't think this will ever be solved.", he sighed in response. "I just keep finding new ways of making the git bearable, but...", Harry looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "How long will it take for him to snap again and be horrible to us?"

"Harry.", Neville put a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing all you can. I mean, let's face it. Snape has been horrible to generations of students and Dumbledore has never done anything about it. At least you're trying to change the way things work around here.", he offered Harry a smile.

"Nev, you're the best best friend ever.", he told Neville, who blushed a little. Not wanting to make his friend feel embarrassed, Harry quickly pointed at where their friends were and they ran to catch up. When they finally arrived there, Justin was grinning and the others were clapping.

"Look, Harry!", Ernie exclaimed. "We found our first hidden passageway!", and Harry chuckled as he realised they were all expecting him to be the first to enter the small entrance.

"_Lumos_.", he quietly said as he went forward. "Don't forget to put the portrait back.", Harry told them, even though he was sure someone would see them. Shrugging, he continued to walk until he found the end of the passageway. He carefully pushed the portrait and found himself on the second floor. Grinning, he turned around to his friends. "We've just found a quick way to go from the ground floor to the second floor, everyone!", Harry announced.

* * *

The rest of Harry's week had been nothing less than successful. Snape had treated them better, something that had made Matthew so happy he had hugged his older brother during lunch, they had found the kitchens, and Harry hadn't missed the opportunity to tell the portrait in front of the one-eyed statue about it, and the first Quidditch match was on Saturday. Even the fact that Remus had been too 'sick' to teach them their Friday class and that Snape had been the one to substitute him hadn't ruined Harry's week.

However, when Neville woke him up on Saturday, Harry was instantly disappointed by the weather. Alicia had tried to cheer them up by saying it was just a bit of rain, but once they got outside, Harry's first thought was that it was a bit of a storm instead. Shaking his head, he started wondering how he'd find the Snitch when he couldn't even see Oliver walking in front of him.

Harry soon realised that keeping his broom steady was impossible. He flew around the field, but he couldn't see anything and his Cleansweep Seven kept swerving. He cursed when he noticed how fast it was getting dark and Harry didn't even hear Oliver had called for time-out until everybody was on the ground.

"What's the score?", Harry asked, trying to dry his glasses on his wet robes.

"We're winning, but you have to find that Snitch soon, Harry.", Oliver angrily told him and the boy glared at him.

"I can't see anything with these!", he exclaimed, showing his glasses at his captain. Harry had barely finished his sentence when Hermione touched his shoulder. He turned around, surprised to see her there.

"_Impervius_!", she said, tapping his glasses with her wand. Harry resisted the urge to hug her, but still watched her as she ran back to the crowd.

"That girl is brilliant.", Wood muttered. The others nodded. "Team, let's go for it!", he shouted and Harry went back up in the air. He was still cold and wet, but now that he could see, he was determined to find the Snitch as quickly as possible.

After five minutes, Harry saw something shimmering, something tiny, something gold. Gasping, he started flying toward what he knew was the Snitch. As he looked around, he noticed that the Slytherin Seeker hadn't seen it yet. But that wasn't what had caught his attention. In the ground, very close to the trees of the Forbidden Forest, Harry saw a black dog and a stag. He chuckled, happy that his father and his godfather were there, and focused back on the Snitch. When he finally got it, his only hand on the broom slipped and, before Harry could even think of putting his hands back on it, he fell.

* * *

Harry heard voices around him, but he couldn't recognise them nor understand what they were saying. Then, he realised he had his eyes closed and that every part of his body was aching, and he would've groaned in pain if it were possible. However, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to move.

"Don't worry, Hermione, he's going to be fine.", he heard Neville saying. With all the effort he could muster, Harry forced himself to open his eyes.

"Oh, thank Merlin!", Angelina exclaimed. As he looked around, he saw his Quidditch team, watching him as they shook. He wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or because they were worried about him.

"Harry, what an amazing catch!", Oliver told him, grinning. Harry saw Hermione glaring at the Gryffindor captain with her eyes red from crying and chuckled lightly.

"We won, then?", he asked, his voice hoarse.

"So _that_'s what matters to you, then?", Hermione snapped, her voice shaking. Harry gulped.

"Of course not.", he muttered. Neville nodded, letting him know they had own, and Harry resisted the urge to smile. "What happened after I caught the Snitch?"

"Well...", Fred said. "You slipped, fell down, I don't know, fifty feet, and Dumbledore used a spell that made you slow down a bit, but you still hit the ground...", Hermione let out a quiet sob at that.

"It was really scary, Harry.", Alicia told him, and he noticed that she seemed very upset.

"Then, Dumbledore put you on a stretcher and walked back to the castle with you floating on it.", Neville finished. Harry nodded.

"Still, the way you got that Snitch, it was brilliant, Harry!", Oliver joyfully exclaimed. Hermione huffed at that and the boy stopped smiling. "I mean, I was very concerned about you when I saw you falling, don't get me wrong.", he quickly added. Harry smiled at him. He knew that winning the Cup was important to Oliver, but he also knew that, even though the boy rarely showed, he did care about his team. "Oh, there's one more thing..."

"What is it?", Harry asked. Oliver looked like someone had died and the Third-Year was suddenly nervous. He watched as his captain took a bag from his feet and threw the contents on Harry's bed. He studied the bits of wood and twig, uncertain.

"After you fell, your broom was blown away... Until it hit the Whomping Willow. I'm sorry, Harry.", Neville quietly said. Harry sighed.

* * *

Harry was still very upset about his broom when he went to his Defence Against The Dark Arts class on Monday. Seeing his Uncle Remus back cheered him up a little, but he couldn't stop thinking about he could do about it. Not only he needed a new broom to be part of the team, Harry was also very attached to this Cleansweep Seven. It had been, after all, his first real broom. Sighing, he made notes about Hinkypunks, the creatures Remus was showing them.

Once the class was over, Harry was about to leave the room when his professor called him. After telling his friends he'd meet them soon, the boy smiled and hugged his uncle. The werewolf chuckled as he hugged him back. When Remus let the boy go, he sighed.

"I'm sorry about your broom, cub.", he said. Harry shrugged sadly. "However, I have a surprise for you.", his professor added, winking. Remus locked the door of his classroom and opened the one to his office. James and Sirius ran toward the boy, laughing and tackling him.

"Dad! Uncle Sirius!", he shouted, laughing as well while he tried to get up from the floor. "I saw you on Saturday.", Harry told them, grinning. James smiled as he also got up and put a hand around his son's shoulders.

"And that was a brilliant catch, but you almost killed us with concern when you fell, Harry.", he said, his voice very serious.

"Yes, pup, you've got to be more careful.", Sirius added, nodding.

"I'm sorry.", Harry muttered. James shook his head.

"Now, don't be like that! I'm happy to see you, son! And so very proud of what you've done! Moony told us that you've requested the Animagus course _and_ that you've become friends with Malfoy's boy.", he exclaimed. "Harry, I've made many mistakes during my Hogwarts years. The worst of them was definitely how I treated my peers. You have no idea how glad I am to see that you're much more like your mother than you're like me.", James said. He smiled at his son. "Sirius and I have to go soon, we'll just wait to say a quick hi to your brother, but we brought this as an early Christmas present.", and he nodded at Sirius.

"There you go!", Harry's godfather shouted, shoving into his hands a package. He knew instantly what it was.

"You got me a broom?", the boy couldn't believe his eyes. James and Sirius chuckled at the same time.

"Please, pup, you underestimate us.", Sirius told him while James sent Harry a patronising look.

"As if we would get you a common, very ordinary broom.", he added, shaking his head. "Come on, open it. I want to see the look on your face when you recognise it.", James said. Harry grinned and quickly did what he had been told. He gasped when he read the name on the broom.

"A Firebolt?", he laughed. "Mum and Matt are going to freak out when I tell them.", Harry winked at his father and uncle.


	8. The Letters

AN: I'm terribly sorry! I got busy with the end of the semester at college, then I had writer's block and, when I finally decided to simply force myself to write, I had to go away for Christmas with my family. This chapter is really small, but it ended exactly where I needed the story to go, so the next chapter should be longer and, hopefully, better.

* * *

**The Letters**

Harry smiled as his friends sat down around a table in the kitchens. They were talking and congratulating themselves, as they had found a secret passage behind the one-eyed statue. He looked around and saw House-Elves nodding at them while they said what they wanted to eat. Dean sent him a wink as he added their new discovery on their map.

"I want some pumpkin pie, bring it immediately, stupid Elf!", Harry heard Draco shouting. He sighed. The boy had been nice to everybody in their study group, but he still had to improve a lot.

"Excuse me?", Hermione said, her voice low. The others gulped. "He's not your slave."

"Oh, come on, Gran... I mean, Hermione. I treat you and your friends well, but you can't expect me to treat a House-Elf as if it were anything other than... well, a House-Elf.", Draco scoffed.

"I can and I do, Malfoy.", she told him. Harry shook his head, not looking forward to what was about to happen. Neville patted his arm slightly, clearly waiting for his best friend to do something.

"Draco, Hermione, take a deep breath.", he finally said. The Slytherin rolled his eyes at him, while the girl raised her eyebrows. Harry gulped at that. "Listen, I understand why the two of you think the way you do, but...", he paused, unsure of what to say. Neville gave him a nod, trying to encourage Harry. He smiled at that and nodded back. "Our most important rule is to respect everybody. So, Draco, just because you think that House-Elves don't deserve to be treated well, it doesn't mean that's the right thing to do. They help us and make our lives easier, the least we can do is to be polite with them."

"Seriously?", Draco asked him, shaking his head.

"We've respected you ever since you've joined our group and, let's face it, mate, it's not like you had earned it back then.", Harry told the Slytherin. "You will resp-ect all living creatures if you want to be respected, Draco. There's nothing honourable about being respectful only to people you believe to be your equals or superiors."

"That's the kind of thing a Gryffindor would say.", the boy muttered, but he sighed. "Fine, fine. If being nice to House-Elves means I'm not too much like my father, I guess I can do it."

"You're nothing like your father, Draco.", Blaise quietly told him, making his friend blush. Harry cleared his throat, not wanting their day to get awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well, let's enjoy the food. We need energy before we explore that passageway!", he shouted. "Thank you, Juby.", he added when the House-Elf brought him a piece of cake.

* * *

"Bloody hell! This is the Honeydukes!", exclaimed Ron as they finally reached the end of the passageway. Dean slapped him on the back of his head while the others glared at him. Harry shook his head and resisted the urge to chuckle as he saw his friend's cheeks and ears as red as his hair. They heard footsteps and quickly went back to the passageway.

"How about we go back to the castle?", Harry quietly suggested. "We can't exactly go out there while wearing our Hogwarts robes."

"Especially now that Ron made so much noise.", Ernie said as they started walking back to Hogwarts. Harry patted the ginger boy on the back.

"Don't worry, mate. It's not like we could've left the shop anyway.", he told him. Ron tried to smile, but all Harry saw was a grimace. Hermione shuddered in front of him and the boy quickly touched her arm. "Are you cold?", Harry asked. Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"No, it's not that.", she quietly responded, before sighing and looking down. "You'll think I'm being stupid, but...", he took her hand.

"Hermione, if there's one person who I'll never consider stupid... That person is definitely you.", Harry said. In a second, she was hugging him. When they finally let each other go, he saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

"You always know what to say, don't you?", she chuckled. "Fine, I was just... I was uncomfortable with the idea of being in Hogsmeade.", Hermione finally told him. Harry was confused by her words. They had gone to the village before and his friend hadn't seemed uncomfortable at all. Sensing that the boy didn't know what she was talking about, Hermione sighed. "I'm not completely comfortable with the idea of breaking so many rules.", she whispered.

"I'm afraid you've made the wrong friends, then.", Harry laughed, but he put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to. Nobody will judge for that.", he firmly told her. _I won't let them_, he added in his mind. Hermione smiled and they walked together.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what to do for Christmas. He wanted, of course, to see his mother, but he knew that their house felt too empty without his father and his godfather. His Uncle Remus had assured him he'd be there everyday and the boy was grateful, but he was still upset. To make matters worse, Matthew had announced that he'd be staying at Hogwarts.

"Matt, you git!", Harry growled. "You know Mum misses us!", he glared at his younger brother. The boy looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Harry.", he quietly said. "I just really want to stay here. All of the First-Years in Ravenclaw will.", Matthew sent him a pleading look. Harry sighed.

"I understand that and I don't blame you for staying. I'm just not happy with it.", he told his brother, before walking away. He was still upset by Matthew's decision when someone pulled his arm. Harry turned around, startled. "Blimey, Draco! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Harry. We need to talk.", the Slytherin whispered and, before Harry could say anything, he was already dragging him somewhere. "Come on, this is serious.", Draco hissed when he realised that the black-haired boy wasn't keeping up with him.

"Sorry.", Harry said, not feeling all that sorry about it, but genuinely curious about his friend's strange behaviour. Once Draco finally arrived where he clearly wanted to go, an empty classroom, he turned to Harry.

"I have received two letters this week.", Draco told him. Harry slowly nodded as he sat down and waited for the boy in front of him to continue what he had to say. "One from my father and one from my mother.", he paused and took a deep breath. "Harry."

"Yes?", he answered, slightly afraid of what could've been in those two letters that had disturbed the Slytherin so badly. Draco sighed.

"The fact that your father is an illegal Animagus isn't the reason why they're after him. It's just an excuse.", he whispered. Harry, who had had a similar conversation with Neville a few months earlier, simply nodded.

"Yes, I figured that out.", he automatically replied, before realising what was happening. "Hold on. How do _you_ know that?", Harry asked. He could feel the anger quickly taking control of himself and he tried to push it away.

"After you've stopped the Dark Lord from getting the Philosopher's Stone, a few things happened.", Draco whispered. "My father and his friends realised that he was still alive and that he could come back. So they've begun looking for ways to help him and they've found a ritual.", Harry whimpered at that. Draco nodded at that, looking as frightened as Harry felt. "My father sent me a letter, explaining to me that they've been preparing themselves for this ritual. His orders are clear. I must watch you. They'll need you for the ritual, but they know they can't risk it while you're under Dumbledore's watch."

"They need me? Why?", Harry asked, shuddering. He had already faced Voldemort twice and he wasn't sure he'd be able to survive a third one. He didn't want to find out. But Draco simply shook his head.

"I don't know. All I know is that they're planning something for next year. This is no ordinary plan, Harry. My father told me this might take more than a year to happen.", he told the Gryffindor boy. "And I have to watch you. Make sure what your skills are. They're scared you'll find a way of ruining their plans. My father and his friends are being very careful about this."

"Draco, this is insane.", Harry quietly said. He couldn't believe former Death Eaters were meeting as they spoke, planning a ritual. A ritual that Harry himself would be part of, though he couldn't imagine how or why.

"It gets worse.", the other boy replied. "My mother wrote to me as soon as she found out about this. She told me to warn you and...", Draco stopped talking and looked embarrassed. "Harry. The reason they're going after your father is to lower your protection. Your father and your godfather are very powerful Aurors and they need to keep him away from you. The reason _your_ father won't be with your family on Christmas is _my_ father.", he finished with a whisper.

Harry sat in silence for some minutes. He knew he'd never be able to help his father. He could, of course, take Draco's letters to the Ministry. That should be proof enough against Lucius Malfoy, but the Ministry wouldn't do anything about it. It was run by corrupted people, that much was clear to Harry. He finally stood up.

"Draco. Do you understand what you've done?", he asked the Slytherin boy. Draco raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"I'm not Hermione, but I'm not bloody stupid either. I know exactly what I've done.", he replied. "And I don't regret it.", Harry nodded.

"Then come with me. You and your mother are in danger. And there's only one person that can help us.", he said. They left the classroom without another word and ran to the Headmaster's office.


End file.
